The Fox and the Badger -A Smillan Fanfiction-
by PotterheadAmeliaPond711
Summary: Matt Smith and Karen Gillan had always been best friends from the day they met on the set of Doctor Who, constantly cracking jokes to make each other laugh while still remaining serious for their work as actors. But is there something that they are both holding back from each other? Something that is killing them to force away in secret?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Matt took Karen by the hand quickly as the two passed through the clicking crowd of paparazzi and screaming fangirls in a careful manor. "The Doctor" kept his head low with a pair of shades hiding his eyes; Karen wearing the same.

_Blimey, do they ever stop?_

He wondered to himself silently as his palm squeezed gently at the hand of the girl behind him that he was pulling along gently. This was sure to be in the media. Once the celebrities had passed through the sea of fans, they met with the streak black limo that was waiting for them patiently at the end of the red carpet. It wasn't one of those extremely long cars, with an unreasonable amount of space for only two people. More of a very fancy, short version of a limousine. A tall and very nicely dressed man with a blue tie and black cap pulled the door open for the two, and they both murmured him a quiet 'thanks' before climbing inside with swift quickness. The lights were dimmed, as always in the particular type of vehicle, and their surroundings were most relaxing. As soon as the door had been snapped shut, all the loud chattering from the world on the other side of the car had been ceased. It was just Matt and Kaz now. With a sigh, Matt shrugged down in his seat and closed his eyes, head leaning back on the headrest while Karen smiled slightly. 'Can't ever get tired of them, can you?' She said softly, glancing down to their hands that were still clinging together. 'Oh no, never... Y'know, the fans are great and all, but they can really tire you out.' He opened an eye to look at her with a small smile, gently releasing her hand. As he viewed her, he noticed that she didn't seem very... Karen-ish. Like she was faking the happiness she wore over her face. 'Kazza?' He said quietly, concern in his voice as he sat up and turned his body to face her. Their knees were brushing together from their closeness, but neither of them took it to be uncomfortable. She quirked an eyebrow before humming, 'Hmm?'  
'Are you... I couldn't help but notice that you haven't been very.. Yourself this evening.'  
Karen's gaze was detached from his own as she looked down to the leather seat, smile faltering slightly. 'I'm just a little tired from the signing, I guess.'

He sneaked his thumb up under her chin and tilted it back up gently, searching for her eyes. 'Yeah, but you seemed down before that. Is there anything you'd like to talk to me about? I'm here for you, Kaz..'  
She could hear the care in his voice, the help that he was presenting to her. 'You and I are as close as.. Best friends can get, so I don't think it'd hurt to tell... I guess it'll be out in the news shortly, considering the mouth Patrick has.' She sighed softly as he pushed a strand of her fiery red hair out of her eyes, his thumb brushing over her cheekbone. 'Ah, its about him...Did he hurt you? Karen, tell me what happened.' Matt demanded, his eyes locked to hers. With a moments hesitation, she shook her head slowly, 'Patrick and I split last night. It was just a big argument thing, but we decided to call it off. We haven't been agreeing much lately, so... Maybe it was for the best.'  
Matt instantly pulled her towards him in a tight hug, speaking softly into her ear. 'I'm so sorry... If there's anything you need, _anything_ at all, I am here. Alright?'  
Karen's arms were wrapped back around him, chin resting to his shoulder as she gave a slight nod. 'Thanks, Matt. That really means a lot.'  
He pulled back gently to look her in the eye, lips curved into a caring smile. 'That's what I'm here for. What d'you say we stop at my place for a bit, and just hang out? Sound good? I have snacks. And Charlie the Badger might feel like making someone's mood better..' Matt nudged her gently, his grin wide.  
He must have done something right, because she, too, was smiling. A real smile. 'Yeah, I'd like that... Are you _really _going to bring out that bloody badger?'  
Matt shrugged with a smirk, 'Maybe. Oh c'mon, you know you love Charlie...'  
Karen rolled her eyes with a soft smile, leaning back into the seat comfortably. 'Yeah, sure...'

**Authors Note: So yeah, that was my chapter one. A bit boring, I know, but I'm nearly finished with chapter two, and it will be up immediately. And I promise this fanfic will get more romancy and... hot, i guess you could say ;) Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Dusk was falling now, and the sky was starting to settle into its usual deep shade of blackish blue while a portion of clouds dismissed themselves from the heavens to leave small, twinkling lights in their path. As the car came to a halt, Matt pulled the shades back on over his eyes and tossed Karen his hoodie so she could hide her shirt and red hair. He could only imagine the rumours that would go around if they were both spotted entering the same house at night. As soon as the limo came to a halt at Matt's drive, the door was pulled open and Karen stepped out after her badger (so she sometimes called Matt). The cool air stroked softly at her ivory skin while the light breeze made the flowing ends of her white skirt sway gently around her knees.

'Right, we've got to go now- thank you, sir.' He said, tossing a pound coin to the young man who had held the door in their service. With a tilt of his hat, he caught the coin before pocketing it and stepping around to the passenger side of the limousine. The tires screeched slightly against the pavement as Matt took Karen by the hand once again, running towards the front door. 'Must we run?' She whispered to him loudly, listening to the thunder growling at them from above.  
'Well yes, yes we must. I like watching you run... You're like a gangly fox.' He murmured back with a smirk, rain starting to pelt down on the both of them. Matt's property was sort of secluded from the rest of the world, with its tall privacy fence and large green trees bordering the perimeter of the yard. Not only was his lawn fascinating, but he had a beautiful home, from what Karen could see on the outside: brick and nicely kept, just large enough for about five people.

They had slowed their speed down to a walk and finally approached the lock the door, panting and slightly damp from the soft rain. Lightning flickered violently, closely followed by rumbling thunder as Matt searched for his key in his pocket. 'And it's... let's see.. Ah ha!' With great difficulty, he finally pulled the key free from its location before finding it into the lock. 'Ready?' He murmured, looking over to Karen with a raised eyebrow who nodded her head quickly in response. Matt smiled and turned his wrist, pushing the door wide open. 'Home sweet home!' He bellowed through the sitting room that they had just entered, Karen's eyes sparkling as she looked around. 'Wow, this is really nice... I should seriously consider moving in with you.' She looked over to him as he returned a smile and closed the door, removing his shades before folding them in half and tossing them carelessly onto the table. 'I wouldn't mind that at all, Gillan. Take that jumper off and we'll get things started.' He froze and gained a slight pink on his cheeks, glancing over to her to see if she had taken in anything he had said. Karen smirked then giggled slightly, pushing his arm. 'Such a dirty mind.. Telling me to remove my clothing so we can... Whatever you were thinking..' She said, pulling the hoodie off over her head before handing it to him with an amused expression. '_Me? _So, _I'm_ the one who's got a dirty mind? Blimey, Kazza, I didn't mean anything like that... You're the one who thought I was talking about.. I don't even know what goes on through that mind of yours.' He said with a grin, snatching the jumper from her grasp in a sort of playful manor before hanging it nicely on the wrack. 'Yeah, whatever... Let's go have a good time then, idiot...' Karen joked with a smile, trotting into the kitchen that was just through the open doorway.

'So, Mr Smith, what is it that you've got to drink in this place?' She called to him, helping herself through the cupboards. 'Uh... I have a bit of rum and just plain beer. Might have some wine, too.' Matt said as he entered the room, leaning back against the granite counter while watching her. 'Rum and coke sound good to you?' Karen looked over her shoulder to him, fridge door open in front of her. Matt was looking back at his ginger with an unreadable expression, 'Come here.' He said quietly, squaring his jaw. Without argument or hesitation, Karen turned around to face him before slowly approaching the man in front of her. 'Kazza, can I ask you a question? If you don't feel comfortable answering, I understand... I.. Just wanted to know..'

She pulled herself up to sit on the cold table just across from him, shrugging slightly, 'Sure, fire away.'

Matt opened his mouth then closed it quickly, biting down on one of his knuckles as he tried to arrange his words. Finally, after about a minute of organising and arranging his question, he blurted out, 'What the hell happened between Patrick and yourself? You guys were so close, for so long, I'm just curious.'

Karen tensed slightly as she looked down to the floor, swallowing hard after clearing her throat. She didn't answer immediately, and Matt thought she might not have answered at all. 'Kaz, you don't have to-' 'No.'  
She interrupted, shaking her head slowly. 'I'll tell you. But this stays between you and I, yeah?' Her head lifted to meet his gaze, one eyebrow raised.  
'Do you really think I'd tell anyone? C'mon, we're-we're best friends, I would never consider it,' He said as she stared back at him with a look of difference.  
'Just promise me.' Karen said quietly.  
'Karen Gillan, I promise that this entire conversation from here on out stays between you and I.' Matt reassured to her, smiling kindly as he made two X's over each side of his chest with an index finger. 'And as the Doctor would say...Cross my hearts.'

**AN: Alright you guys, that was chapter two! I hope you enjoyed :) Chapter three is in progress now, and for those of you who reviewed: THANK YOU SO MUCH! Somebody (I'm sorry, but I can't remember the user name) said I should make it a point to include how cute Matt looks when gazing at Karen. I will be sure to include that in chapter three, thank you for your feedback**!


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Karen drew in a deep breath, nodding once to herself before locking eyes with his. 'Well, we've been arguing like hell, and it's been going on for a while now... Seems like it started around the time he read the script for Flesh and Stone... Y'know, when the Doctor and Amy had their whole kiss thing, he knew _we _would be kissing, and that really bothered him. Never did he confront me about how he felt with the whole idea, so I couldn't change anything. The only real time he _did_ let me know what was going on in his stupid little mind, was when we were shouting at one another and saying things we didn't really mean,' She paused, looking away from him. 'But... I said something in our last argument that I've been keeping in ever since... You and I met, I suppose. And I meant it. I meant it with all my heart.' She paused, looking down to the floor as she was unable to make herself look into his charming brown eyes, Matt continuing to focus on every word as he watched her. 'Patrick was under the impression that you were taking me from him, and he started to say all this shit about you, and I-I got really angry, so I said.. I said...' She trailed off and shook her head, jumping down from the table to walk towards the front door before grabbing her coat, Matt following close behind.

She couldn't do it. She couldn't tell him. 'Kazza, wait!' He grasped her arm gently, standing still in place so she couldn't move any further. Karen turned around to face him, tugging her arm from his hold. 'I've got to go.' She said quickly, pulling open the door to walk out before being picked up from behind by Matt who kicked the door closed, her body wriggling against his. 'Matt, let me go!' She demanded as he carried her into the sitting room, ignoring her order. Matt quickly laid her on the couch, instantly climbing on top of her before pining his fox's (Karen's) arms down to where she had no chance of breaking away. 'I'll let you go after you tell me what you said to him. That's all I want to know, just tell me... We've gotten this far into the conversation, so.. Trust me, Kaz.' He spoke to her in a quiet voice, panting softly from battling her to the couch as he gazed into her eyes with a look of seriousness. He _needed_ to know.  
Karen was beginning to calm down from the closeness of their bodies as she stared back into his eyes, closing them tightly for a moment before finally speaking in a whisper.  
'I'm scared, Matt.'  
'Of me?'  
'No.'  
Karen shook her head slowly, opening her eyes again. 'I'm scared of what you'd think. I'm... Matt, I'm scared you don't feel the same way.'  
He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, brushing a strand of her hair from her forehead as he listened. She wasn't making any sense. But _damn_ did she look beautiful lying underneath him like that with her fiery ringlets in a tousled mess, green eyes glowing through the dimness of the room as she made herself look up to him... Of course, he always thought her to be very beautiful. Right now was not different from any other time except for the fact that they were _alone_. 'I'm sorry, Karen, but I don't think I understand...' Matt said softly, shaking himself from his daze. Karen searched for his eyes pleadingly, trying to find a way to tell him without speaking. Why did he have to be so oblivious? 'You know how I said I was scared? Well, your thoughts weren't the only thing I feared. I worried about the fans, Moffat, our friendship... But then I realised that I don't care. I could care less about what anyone else thinks, all I want is for you to know that... Matt Smith, I love you. The day I looked into your eyes on that set, something happened to me. You were so nice, and funny... We had so much in common. When Patrick would put me down, I could just talk to you and my day would be so much better. You're always there for me. And I am so lucky to have you in my life... Now you know.' Karen finished, her cheeks pink as she tried to read his expression. Matt stared into her eyes, his heart thundering madly from what she had told him. There was no way it could be true.

_If only she knew..._

He thought as he closed his eyes, instantly crushing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss that she returned deeply, one hand snaking into his hair. Everything was right now. It was perfect, exactly how it was supposed to be.

**AN: Just finished chapter 3, wheew! So, I've got a question: Should I smut it up? I'm really really edging towards a yes on that one. Don't worry, this fanfic is not over yet, so there will be a chapter 4 coming your way! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
